Composure
by grettama
Summary: Hari yang biasa di Avengers Tower ketika akhirnya Tony memutuskan untuk menceritakan sumber masalah kecemasannya pada Steve. Tony akhirnya menemukan kenyamanan yang selama ini dicarinya. Dan Steve mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak terduga di akhir.


_Anggap saja Tony dan Pepper tidak pernah pacaran. Dan Tony tidak meledakkan semua kostum Iron Man-nya pasca The Mandarin, dan Pepper tidak jadi wanita berkekuatan super._

* * *

Sejak kasus Loki, Tony Stark menderita penyakit kecemasan akut di mana ia tidak bisa untuk tidak bersikap paranoid. Dan kasus The Mandarin bukan membuat semuanya lebih baik, itu justru membuat Tony makin paranoid. Ia bekerja di bengkelnya gila-gilaan. Ia tidak mempedulikan nasihat JARVIS tentang tidur cukup. Ia hanya merasa perlu untuk terus membuat _sesuatu_.

Ia sudah mencoba untuk berkonsultasi pada Bruce Banner, tapi rupanya dia tidak bisa menangani kasus Tony. Tony masih sakit hati kalau ingat Bruce tidur begitu saja waktu Tony menceritakan apa yang menjadi sumber kecemasannya secara panjang lebar (tentu saja Tony mengabaikan dalih bahwa Bruce bukan psikiater yang akan senang menjadi tempatnya berkonsultasi).

Dan saat ini di sinilah Tony. Di Avengers Tower, dalam ruangan tempat biasanya Avengers berkumpul waktu sedang senggang. Minum kopi dengan sedikit campuran _whiskey_. Tak ada orang lain di ruangan. Thor sudah sejak lama tidak ke Bumi. Bruce sedang berada di lab dan entah kenapa dia tak berminat ke sana. Clint Barton dan Natasha Romanoff sepertinya sedang ada misi. Ia hanya duduk diam, dan merenung.

Pintu terbuka. Steve Rogers melangkah masuk. Steve tampak sedikit kaget ketika melihat Tony sendirian di ruangan. Tapi ia hanya mengambil sekotak jus dari dalam kulkas dan duduk di hadapan Tony.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Sedang tidak ada panggilan apapun dari Direktur Fury," sapa Steve.

"Ini masih bangunan milikku juga secara teknis. Apa ada yang melarangku di sini?" balas Tony tanpa memandang Steve.

Steve tertawa pelan. "Yah, kau kan punya rumah sendiri di Malibu," ucapnya, "Tapi kalau kuperhatikan. Kau jadi lebih sering di sini akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana dengan Pepper?"

Tony memandang Steve. "Happy mengawasinya kalau aku sedang tidak di Malibu."

Steve mengangguk-angguk paham.

Hening selama beberapa saat.

Steve memutuskan untuk mengambil _remote_ dan menyalakan televisi.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa meminta JARVIS untuk menyalakannya," komentar Tony.

Steve tertawa lagi. "Aku tidak terbiasa dengan yang seperti itu. Tapi harus kuakui JARVIS teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan."

Alis Tony terangkat. "Kau mengobrol dengan JARVIS?"

Steve mengangguk mengiyakan, tak mengerti kenapa Tony begitu heran.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tuntut Tony.

"Kau," jawab Steve cepat, membuat Tony mengernyit dalam.

"Apa?"

Steve tertawa pelan lagi seraya mengganti _channel_ televisi. "Ya. Kau. JARVIS bilang kau punya masalah kecemasan akut. Kau sudah mencoba berkonsultasi dengan Bruce tapi tidak berhasil," Steve menerangkan, yang justru membuat Tony makin heran. _'JARVIS? Menceritakan semuanya ke Steve Rogers?'_

"Katakan padaku, apa kau punya hormon khusus di dalam tubuhmu, yang membuat semua yang beraksen Inggris, entah wanita atau pria, entah manusia atau _artificial intelligence_, tertarik padamu?" tanya Tony sarkas.

Kali ini Steve yang mengernyit dan memandang Tony, "Apa maksudmu?"

Tony mengibaskan tangannya. "Lupakan. Jadi, apa menurutmu tentang masalahku?"

Steve tampak berpikir sesaat. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu cemas," jawabnya lambat-lambat.

Tony meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan memandang Steve tajam. "Aku tidak perlu cemas? Aku tidak cemas ketika aku ditahan di Afghanistan. Aku juga tidak cemas ketika tahu ada seseorang di luar sana yang bisa membuat kostum Iron Man seperti punyaku. Tapi apa kau pernah masuk ke _wormhole_, melihat bahwa alien di luar sana punya teknologi mengerikan yang jauh lebih canggih dari kita? Kita mangsa empuk, Steve!" tanpa sadar, Tony sudah bangkit berdiri dan suaranya meninggi. Begitu ia selesai bicara, ia bisa merasakan degup jantungnya bertambah cepat dan napasnya memburu. Kecemasannya menyerang lagi. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahinya. Ia merasa kakinya lemas dan sudah hendak ambruk, tapi Steve menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Wow, Tony, _relax_," ucapnya, menggiring Tony ke sofa yang lebih stabil daripada kursi kayu tempat mereka duduk tadi. Setidaknya, di sofa Tony akan lebih nyaman. Steve mendudukkan diri di sebelah Tony.

"_Well_, aku memang tidak pernah masuk ke _wormhole_ apapun, tapi aku pernah tidur, dan ketika bangun, aku sudah melewatkan hampir tujuh puluh tahun. Juga ada saatnya di mana aku takut tidur karena aku takut akan melewatkan banyak hal lagi," ujar Steve.

Tony memandang Steve, dan membayangkan semua itu.

Steve melanjutkan, "Bruce kurasa juga punya masalah itu. Ia bahkan tak bisa bertemu Betty. Ia takut merasa marah karena akan memunculkan _the other guy_. Tapi toh dia bisa mengatasinya. Kurasa Clint dan Natasha juga punya kecemasan mereka sendiri. Mungkin bahkan Thor juga. Tapi kami mencoba mengatasinya, Tony."

"Aku mencoba mengatasinya," jawab Tony cepat, "aku mengurung diri di bengkel berjam-jam dan membuat sesuatu."

Steve tersenyum geli, "JARVIS juga bilang tentang itu. Tidak tidur selama tiga hari? Mungkin kau tidak akan cemas lagi, tapi kau bisa masuk rumah sakit."

"Kenapa JARVIS memberitahumu semuanya?"

Steve mengerjap. "Eh? Karena aku bertanya?"

Tony memberi Steve senyum sarkas dan mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri untuk memprogram ulang JARVIS, yang lebih patuh pada Steve ketimbang dirinya, padahal dia lah penciptanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau menyembuhkan masalah tidurmu?" Tony kembali ke topik awal.

"Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengatakan pada diriku sendiri kalau pun hal itu terulang lagi, aku tidur dan baru bangun beratus-ratus tahun kemudian, aku akan selalu mendapatkan pengganti untuk hal sudah aku lewatkan."

"Hm," gumam Tony, "kau melewatkan kencan di masamu, jadi kurasa kau sudah mendapat kencan baru di era ini."

Steve tertawa. "Belum. Tapi aku sedang mengusahakannya."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Tony lagi.

Steve menepuk bahu Tony pelan. "Kau jenius, Tony. Kau bisa ciptakan apapun yang kau mau. Dan kau tidak sendirian. Masalah yang mengancam umat manusia itu akan jadi bahan pikiran Fury juga," kelakarnya, membuat Tony menggeleng geli, "dan kurasa kau butuh latihan khusus agar kau juga bisa menghadapi krisis waktu kostum Iron Man mu sedang kenapa-kenapa," tambahnya, dengan mimik serius kali ini.

Tony menautkan kedua alisnya. "Latihan bukan gayaku, Cap."

"Percaya padaku. Kau bisa menyalurkan stress dengan itu. Dan itu sehat."

Tony memikirkan saran Steve. "Oke, akan kupikirkan."

"_Great_."

Tony menatap layar televisi dan menyadari kecemasannya sudah meninggalkannya. Ini lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Sejak kasus The Mandarin, paling cepat butuh waktu satu jam baginya untuk kembali tenang dan relaks seperti sekarang ini. Ia menoleh ke arah Steve, sama sekali tak menyangka kalau orang yang tadinya dia anggap terlalu kaku itu justru bisa membuatnya merasa senyaman ini.

"Hei, Cap," Tony kembali buka suara, "sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena sudah membuatku merasa lebih baik, bagaimana kalau kita kencan malam ini?"

Steve menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Tony. "Tunggu, apa?"

Tony mengedikkan bahunya, "Yah, kencan hanya istilahnya. _I'm not gonna freak you out._ Walaupun kurasa kencan Iron Man dengan Captain America akan meningkatkan popularitasku," Tony terbahak mendengar leluconnya sendiri, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku akan traktir kau makan malam. Kurasa berkonsultasi denganmu lebih membuahkan hasil daripada dengan Bruce."

Tony tidak sempat melihat sorot mata Steve yang tadinya berbinar menjadi redup begitu ia selesai bicara.

"Oh, ya, aku tidak ada acara malam ini."

"Oke," tanggap Tony puas, "Apalagi yang JARVIS ceritakan padamu?"

* * *

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa JARVIS bisa bercerita begitu banyak padamu. Aku tak memasukkan program 'membocorkan kehidupan pribadi Tony Stark' padanya," keluh Tony. Ia dan Steve menghabiskan seharian mendiskusikan apa yang JARVIS ceritakan pada Steve, bahkan sampai saat mereka berdua makan malam bersama sekarang ini, topik itu belum juga usai.

Steve tertawa. "Mungkin ia hanya mencemaskanmu. Lagipula aku jadi mengenalmu lebih baik lewat JARVIS."

Tony memutar bola matanya. "Tapi kenapa kau? Kenapa dari semua orang? Ia bahkan tak seterbuka itu pada Pepper."

Steve tidak menanggapi itu, memilih fokus pada makanan di hadapannya.

Tony menghela napas. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa kencan yang kau usahakan itu? Seperti apa orangnya? Apa yang bisa membuatnya menggantikan wanita Inggrismu itu?" tanya Tony berturut-turut.

"Kau mengenal orang itu dengan baik, Tony," jawab Steve.

Tony membelalak. "Oh ya? Siapa?"

Steve tertawa, tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tony, maka Tony memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi, "Kapan kau akan melaksanakan niatmu untuk kencan dengannya?"

Steve berhenti tertawa dan menatap Tony. "Kalau saat ini dianggap sebagai kencan, maka aku sudah melakukannya."

Tony merasakan sesuatu di dasar perutnya, yang tak ada hubungannya dengan rasa cemas. Lebih seperti… balon yang mengembang?

-end-

**Disclaimer: Marvel**


End file.
